Sleep
by MuddyGupper
Summary: This is going to be a multi-chapter story about a TomTord relationship. Lots of smut.
1. Chapter 1- Puste

Tord glanced at the old digital clock that rested on his bedside table. _Shit. It's already 1 in the morning._ He had been laying on his bed staring up at his ceiling fan all night. _I wonder if Tom is having the same problem as I am right now._ Tord slipped out from underneath his covers and had already gotten halfway to his bedroom door before he realized he was in nothing but his underwear. Tord shuffled over to his dresser and grabbed a pair of pajama pants. _Fuck-I hope Tom doesn't laugh at my pants._ Tord's pants were cotton and had little pistols stitched all over them, they were his favorite, but he had worn them once around the house and when Tom saw them he wouldn't stop cracking jokes about them for almost over a week.

When Tord reached the door to Tom's bedroom, he knocked lightly before entering. "What're you doing up?" Tom asked,surprised to see Tord still awake. " I couldn't fall asleep so I came to see if you were awake, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something personal." Tord said, staring at the ground. Tom sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning."What is it that you want to talk about?" asked Tom as he motioned for Tord to come sit next to him on his dark blue quilt. _Oh shit-he wants me to sit by 't fuck this up Tord. Don't. Fuck. It. Up._ Tord stood there for a minute, silently staring at Tom, when he started to walk over to where Tom had showed him to sit.

"T-tom, I've had **something** on my mind lately and I just can't stop thinking about **it**." Tord said meekly, a light red spreading across his face as he spoke. "What do you mean?" Tom asked, not understanding where this was going. "W-well recently I've sort of noticed that I feel differently about you than I have in the past." squeaked Tord, his face going completely red.

Tom sat there for a moment, blushing darkly, before quickly grabbing the sides of Tord's face and kissing him softly on the lips. Tord remained silent, until Tom looked at him with a puzzled expression on his face. "Was that...Okay?" asked Tom with a look of concern. "Y-yes" stammered Tord. He lunged on top of Tom and pulled him into a deep kiss. Resting his forhead on Tom's, Tord stared into his eyes and started to giggle. Tom turned red, "What's so funny?" he mumbled. "I just want you so bad right now-" Tord was stopped midsentence when Tom kissed him hard on the lips and flipped Tord underneath him. "Well you can have me."

 **This is my first Fanfiction ever and I'm already writing the next chapter for this story. If you can't already tell, this is going to have a lot of fluff in it :v I hope you're enjoying it so far! I'll probably upload chapter 2 most likely before the end of this weekend. See ya then!**


	2. Chapter 2- Forbruke

Tord was speechless. He wasn't sure if he really wanted his first time to happen right here, right now. "T-tom," Tord stammered "I-I've never done anything like this before." Tom had started planting kisses down Tord's chest, but stopped when he heard the words slip from between Tord's lips. "It's okay, I'll be gentle." said Tom, restarting his trail of kisses down Tord's torso. _Okay, I guess this is happening now. He's so fucking hot- I hope I don't screw this up._ Tord didn't know what to do with his hands, so he put them behind his head. When Tom reached Tord's pelvis, he traced a line from his belly button to the line of his pants. When he did so, his hand lightly brushed Tord's member and felt his hardness. Tom bit his lip. _Shit. I wonder what he tastes like._

Tom sat still for a moment before reaching to untie Tord's pants. "Are you sure you want this to happen? Don't nod your head. I need you to say yes." said Tom. "Yes-" Tom removed Tord's pajama pants in one swift,strong motion, and began undressing himself down to his boxers. _Oh fuck I'm already….hard…._ Tom stared down at Tord with a smile. Tord realized this and looked up at him, seeing his perfectly toned body standing right above him. Tord blushed. Tom climbed onto Tord and kissed him quickly on the lips before reaching his hand to Tord's underwear and and slipping his hand in. Tord shivvered and closed his eyes. Tom felt Tord harden even more at his touch. He removed both of their underwear and grinned. _I have this beautiful man ready to fuck me, and I'm going to make him enjoy every last second of it._

 **Sorry this chapter is really short. I have more written for it but I want to put that part in Chapter 3. So yeah...Chapter 3 will be up tomorrow. :"v**


	3. Chapter 3- Jeg Elsker Deg

Tom gripped Tord's shoulder and started shaking him. "It's time to wake up Tord." Tom said, starting to put his clothes back on."What?" Tord asked, looking at Tom with a look of concern. "It's time to wake up." Tom repeated what he had said, only this time, he said it a little louder. "What are you talking ab-" Tord's eyes fluttered open and he found himself being shaken awake by Tom. Tord looked around trying to understand where he was, and realized that it was just a dream. Tord glanced over at his clock and saw that it was nearly 11 o'clock.

Tom climbed off of Tord and ran a hand through his hair."You kept calling my name so I came in here to see if you were okay." He looked at Tord with concern. "Y-yeah I'm fine." Tord said, his cheeks turning a bright crimson. "If you say so." said Tom, shrugging his shoulders as he sauntered out of the room. _Jesus the fuck was that all about? I've never had a dream like that about….Tom._ Tord pulled himself out from underneath his cotton sheets, shivering as his feet adjusted to the cold, wooden floorboards. He plodded over to his dresser and snatched one of his red sweatshirts grumpily. _I'm_ _ **SO**_ _fucking excited for it to be awkward for me and him not having the slightest clue as to why I'm acting like a goddamn idiot._ Tord slipped out of his room and padded into the Living Room. "Well look who finally decided to get up." remarked Matt as he lounged on the couch, clicking through channels on the TV.

"Hold kjeft Matt." grumbled Tord as he plopped down next to Matt. "What did you say? I don't speak-whatever language that was." said Matt,yawning. "It's Norwegian, and he told you to shut up." announced Tom as he strolled into the room, carrying a plate of bacon. Tom walked over to where everyone was sitting and parked himself right next to Tord.

 **Oops- I got home really late last night so I forgot to publish it. If you were wanting there to be alot of smut in this chapter then my apologies.I just felt like it wasn't going to go where I was wanting it to go.**

 **I'm still going to be continuing this story, but I also have been wanting to take requests. So if you have any Ideas for a Story (I don't care if it's Eddsworld, Undertale, Steven Universe, etc.) then just send me a PM or leave a review on here stating what you want.**

 **Ciao-MG**


	4. Chapter 4- Jeg prøver å hjelpe

"..." Tord glanced over at Tom, and then down at the glistening slices of heaven resting majestically on the porcelain platter that the man held in his lap. Tord slowly inched his hand towards the plate, then frowned when his hand was smacked away by the man in blue. He glared at Tom, "What the hell was that?" growled the norwegian. Tom smirked and unconciously bit his bottom lip. He clicked his tongue and shook his pointer finger in disapproval at the other. "Bacon is not something to be taken, one must _earn_ it." He wiggled his eyebrows and chuckled when Tord's face turned a bright shade of crimson. "W-w-wh-" he sputtered . "You two are freaking me out- im gonna just-" Matt didn't finish the sentence before he quickly slipped down the hall and into his room.

 _later.._

"So, are you still not going to tell me why you were screaming my name this morning?" asked Tom as he and Tord sat across from each other with their legs crossed on Tom's bed."No." replied the one in red as he let out a deep sigh and flopped backwards onto the bed. Tom slid from his spot and sauntered over to his dresser, where he opened one of the many drawers and pulled out an old band T-shirt, continuing to change into his usual attire- minus the blue hooded sweatshirt. "Did you _seriously_ just change in front of me?" snickered the norwegian as he hid his face, trying to conceal a small smile. "Yeah?" replied the other, his face turning a soft pink. "Uh- so, we should really hang out more~" Tord snickered and rested his head in one of his hands. "Oh, is that so?~" He grinned at Tord, "Hey-do you wanna….?" "Yes." The other said, a smirk appearing on his face. "Alrighty." Tom pounced on the communist fuck and pinned him to the bed with ease. "You're making this way too easy~" He said, causing the other to become immediatly flustered as he struggled underneath the larger. "C-mon Tom knock it off." Tord squealed, trying not to look directly into his eyes. Tom stayed quiet for a brief moment before sighing. "Tord, my dear fellow, i am prepared to make a deal." Tord snorted. "Yes- i'll give you your lucky sweater back! Just let off of me!" He wriggled under his grasp. "Uhhhhh-what. yOU HAVE THAT? IVE BEEN LOOKING FOR THAT FOR MONTHS. Just- no. thats not what i want from you." "then what do i have to do to get you off of me ?" "A kiss." Tord turned about 50 shades of crimson before replying. "What did you just say?" Tom inhaled deeply before smoothly repeating himself. "A kiss." "Uh- sorry buddy, but that's just a tad gay, and i can assure you, that i am 100% pure hetero." "Straight people don't say that they're hetero, dumbass." Tord glared up at him. "Fuck off- just because im a teeny-weeny bit gay doesn't mean that im into you-" Tom interrupted the Norwegian with a soft kiss on the lips, before removing himself from on top of him. "T-thank you." Tord stuttered, quickly collecting himself and rushing out of Tom's room.

 **hehehehehe uhhhhhh so yeah its been awhile since ive worked on this... sorry! im gonna try to start posting chapters more often :') (also THANK YOU SM FOR ALL OF THE FEEDBACK AND SUPPORT THAT IVE BEEN RECEIVING!? it makes me sosososo happy to hear that people actually enjoy reading what i write 3 love you guys~ -MG**


End file.
